Do a line
by patattack750
Summary: Jaune Arc was special, the only male in history to get his aura unlocked. He was going to be a hunter! To save the lives of people and show the world a man could hack it! Or he was until he realized risking his life for strangers was stupid, no amount of money would change that. And decided to do the logical thing, and do a bunch of Cocaine! And take it easy! Or that was the plan.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Commsion story! I got inspired and this came in! I hope you like the story of why Cocaine is one helluva drug and it beats dying and beaing eaten alive by monsters of the night!**

* * *

It was a _grand_ day in Ansel, a veritable media circus was gathered in the shadow of a large estate. A massive mansion that had a large family of blonde huntresses all standing supportiveley behind the most important person in human history. A small blonde boy with sharp blue eyes and a broad smile surrounded by reporters as they began to ask him a barrage of questions.

_"Here, we are! In the local Island of Patch with a groundbreaking event! Jaune Arc is now the first-ever male with his aura unlocked! The young man is very young barely give years old but he is swimming with potential! Tell us, young man, what do you want to do with your newfound abilities!?"_ The woman asked the camera turned to a smiling blonde boy surrounded by seven older women all sporting broad smiles as Jaune grinned.

"_I want to be the first male hunter, and fight Grimm just like my sisters and mom!"_ A bright blue eyed boy said, sparkling with charisma and youthful innocence.

_"Oh, would you look at that! You think you are ready to take on the Grimm already?"_

_"Not yet but I want to get stronger! I need to get as strong as my mom first!"_

_"Uh oh! Juniper _it_ looks like you have some competition in the future! From your son of all places!"_ A laugh was heard through the entire group as the tall broad woman smiled laughing openly as she shook her head.

_"If my son becomes half the huntress I am I can die happy, and if he gets good enough to be better than me? Then I can rest easy knowing that I did right as a mother!"_

_"How sweet! So Jaune do you have any ideas of a potential academy that you want to attend?"_

_"Well my sister is attending Beacon and I want to go to the Academy that Saphron is going! That way I can in school with her."_

_"Aw, he wants to be like his older sister."_

_"Mom! Jaune is just a kid don't worry Jaune if you don't want to be a hunter then you don't have to. You can do what you want to do."_ She said the eldest sibling smiling rubbing her brothers head as he batted her hands off.

_"AH! Sis not in front of the tv people!"_ A laugh is heard as the anchor sighed.

_"Well, Jaune if you didn't know I have it on good authority that the headmistress of Beacon Opal has already reserved a special place in the academy just for you!"_

_"Really!?"_

_"Yes! She says that as soon as you are ready and like your big sister said if you want to, you can go to Beacon at any time!"_

_"That's amazing!"_

_"Yes it is Jaune but come on now. You have been out for too long. You are never going to be a hunter if you can't finish your homework."_ Juniper said playfully scolding her son, who pouted crossing his arms as he huffed!

_"Mom! I don't need to do _math_ when I'm fighting Grimm!"_

_"Oh yes you do, you need to count the Grimm to kill so get! Get back in the house dear and I'll make you your favorite dinner ok?"_

_"Mash potatoes and steak!?"_

_"You know it thank you, Lisa."_

_"You are welcome! A welcome to Jaune Arc! The first-ever hunter!"_

* * *

"Owwww... my head feels like it's going to explode." Jaune ground as he opened his eyes he felt his bed shake. The low thump of electronic music filled his head, he felt like someone was beating into his head like a sledgehammer as he blinked open.

The bright red ceiling of his room stared back at him, Jaune groaned moving his legs that felt like they were covered in molasses. He stretched out as blankets clung to him like snakes as he got up.

"What _happened_ last night?" Jaune asked as the deep thumping of electronic music vibrated into him. He looked down his bed was covered in stains, odd powder, bullets a short SMG laid across it the slick black gun loaded as Jaune looked further down seeing a pair of lacy red underwear. He looked at the lingerie with another lacy silver bra on top of he smiled.

"Ah yeah, that happened, I actually got lucky. _Again_." Jaune smirked memories of the latest tryst with the twins playing back in his mind. He sighed as he got up. The club was thumping it was late at night and about time for him to get up.

Jaune yawned as he stepped onto the warm wooden floors heated by dust pushed under the boards. The floor of his small room littered with junk food wrappers, old shell casings ancient pairs of clothes that looked like they were not washed ever and just about every other piece of clutter that he could toss down.

Jaune let out a yawn looking for something to wake up, having a hangover was never a great thing but when you were not only the first and so far only male to have an aura and with more aura on record that any female you tended to walk it off.

"Come on where are you?" Jaune asked looking down the small cluttered room was so full of junk it made finding things difficult. That and the low throbbing of music made it so that Jaune's headache only grew with frequency until there! His eyes locked on it and a grin split his face as he saw it. The item of his search appeared Crocea Mors half stuck out of a pile of clothes along with a brown bag.

"There you are, my _precious_." Jaune hissed taking his family blade out of a pile of clothes gripping the box as a photo of a young Jaune in a newsletter slipped fell out.

_**Tests confirm it!** Jaune Arc's aura ability is genetic! It will be hereditary meaning that all of his children and his children's children will be able to get their aura unlocked! Is this the dawn of the **male** hunter?_

"Hell, not if I can help it. Stupid hunters, why would I join just to die? Why risk your life someone that will never even know your name?" Jaune asked as he opened the bad, smiling as the thin white powdery substance was waiting for him.

"Hell beautiful did you miss me?" Jaune asked as he took the power and after tossing every item off of a small table began to pour. He cunt up three thin lines of the powers before taking his blade and putting down his nose and sniffing. Jaune sniffed up one line and yelped!

_"AH! FUCK ME!_ That's the good shit!" Jaune shouted the drugs pumping into his veins, his body shuddering as he took his morning hit. Jaune jumped up all signs of grogginess gone as he pumped his fist in the air. Jaune's eyes shot open his eyes went wide as saucers as he felt his heart _thump_!

"Hell yeah! Damn! Cocaine is one helluva drug!" Jaune shouted doing the morning line of cocaine and shuddered. His body was alive his fingers twitched as he looked around twitching. He knew that he was going to have a good day. He just took a hit and he was already feeling it!

"Fuck! Why would you hunt when you can do this instead?" Jaune asked not knowing why anyone would ever pick hunting over_ recreational cocaine._

It was clearly the right option! Jaune groaned as he took his hit leaning back down taking a second hit! Inhaling the second line his body shuddering as he let out another loud shout!

"AH! Now that is how you start the day!" Jaune hissed punching taking out his gun and clicking it! He picked up Stinger the SMG that was able to do almost everything Jaune needed out of it. Jaune had long ago given up on his family shield. And well his family as a rule. Jaune was not what you would call welcome in his old home.

Jaune had given up on the hunting idea the second he knew that it was a thankless job. The moment he knew that he was probably going to die all for some random idiot that didn't have the common sense to live in a city with all the modern luxuries, well defended by walls and people with guns?

They _deserved_ to die to whatever creature of Grimm found them out there. And the fact that there was a whole damn enterprise dedicated to training young girls to throw their lives away in the pointless pursuit of protecting those with no common sense continually perplexed him.

"How they spin a job with a_ sixty percent_ mortality rate I'll never know. But hell if they want to more power to em!"

"Jaune! Get your _ass_ down here!" Miltiades yelled from out of his room, that meant that Jaune's shift as the bouncer for Juniors had begun. Just because Jaune was not trying to be a hunter did not mean that he would not use his years of hunting training by the best huntresses and scholars in the world to good use! Protecting the shadiest night clubs in Vale from the other shady nightclub and members of the underworld. And sleeping with the two beautiful hellcat female bouncers that is.

"Got it! Let me put on some clothes first! Unless you don't want me to wear anything?"

"Not now you idiot! Just come down!"

"Ok! Ok! You want to come while I go down I feel it!"

"Jaune!" Miltiades hissed as Jaune slid on a loose pair of boxers, black pants a T shirt then black jacket, combs his hair one with his hand winking in a mirror so dirty and covered with filth that he could barely see a blonde form in it before walking out.

Jaune hit the world hard as the thudding of the music filled his ears as he grinned. Miltiades was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, long black hair silky like skin glowing green eyes on a very feminine form covered in a red dress. She had a massive clawed gauntlet on her right hand that he knew hurt like a bitch. A single red pistol in the other and an irritated look in her eyes.

"Jaune! we got a busy night and we need our fucking bouncer ok!?" Miltiades shouted as Jaune grinned, he shut the door to his room in the club yawning as he took the wooden stairs one at a time.

"Hey, beautiful! You look that good just for me? Or are you just trying to make me jealous?" Jaune asked putting a hand on her waist pulling her close, she rolled her eyes before putting a hand on his face and pushing her boyfriend lover off.

"Not now Jaune, we can fuck in the morning when you are somewhat sober."

"What you don't like the coked me?"

"No I love it but the cocked out you fuck to hard. It's like you are a fucking piston."

"I don't hear you complaining," Jaune said winking Mitlates based a bright cherry red show off on her pale milk-like skin as she flushed.

"Stop that!" She said as Jaune laughed pushing past her as he made his way to the bar. Sliding down on a bar seat as he smirked.

"Jaune. Look who's up from the dead."

"Junior," Jaune said the scruffy bear of a man cleaning a glass as Jaune smiled. Junior's eyes were hidden behind a thick pair of shades, his hair short and black well combed and slicked back. He was a massive man six feet tall with a barrel chest. He cleaned his glass slowly as he looked over to Jaune.

"So you finished fucking the girls?"

"Junior"! Miltiades yelled blushing as he shrugged.

"Did you?"

"Yeah, sometime last night."

"Early morning you mean. I can hear you three up in there when I'm doing cleanup."

"Didn't know you were a voyeur boss," Jaune said smirking putting his bag of coke on the counter meticulously putting down two lines as Junior groaned.

"Do you need to do that now? In public?" Junior asked Jaune shrugged as he took his line he knew that he was going to do the cocaine, Junior knew he was going to do the cocaine. The sweet white powder was the only reason Jaune was alive and had not swallowed his gun by now.

"Come on Junior live a little!" Jaune said laughing as the man sighed as Jaune settled into his post.

* * *

Hours late Jaune's eyes narrowed. The night was normal one for the club. People came people left but there was _one_ person that was going to be a problem. She was tall at least six feet, with a flowing mane of blonde hair and lilac eyes. She was apparently celebrating just getting into Beacon. Making her a huntress in training. Jaune sighed she had the figure of a fighter, lean but muscular and a ass that was only the result of beauty scroll pages and hours of squats at the gym.

_Shame she wants to die so bad, she's a_ _beauty_. Jaune thought as she pushed forward, she had been getting roudy and more obnoxious as the night went on and Jaune was finally seeing that he was going to have to _politely _ask her to leave...

"Ok, look girl you got to calm down."

"Calm down!? I just got into Beacon! I want to calm up!" The tall blonde teen said Jaune hissed as he did another line Jaune shuddered the blonde bombshell attractive as she was, was also a huntress in training and as such either fell into one of three categories.

A sheep that believed in whatever the government and her mommy told her. B a glory hound someone that thought the best way to go down in the history books was to die before she was able to hit thirty. Or _C_ a true believer a naive person that actually thought they were doing the right thing and that they were going to save the world! Jaune hated all three of them but he found the later partially _insufferable_ to tolerate.

"You know! You could get some quality time with my girls for some free drinks!" The blonde was drunk hammered beyond all reason as Jaune sighed. Junior groaned as he shook his head.

_She's a fucking mess. Big tits though. That's a plus and that ass?_ Jaune paused admiring the large chest of the woman and a muscled ass that spoke of long hours working out.

"No way. You have had too many to drink as is."

"HEY! I'll tell you when I have had enough! Man!"

Oh great a sexist too.

"Ok. You need to go missy." Jaune tenses that was Junior's way of saying Jaune get your lazy ass up and help me.

"I don't want to!"

"You don't have a choice," Melanie said putting her gauntlet claw on her shoulder.

"Leave. Now. Or I'll throw you out." Melanie warned as the girls lilac eyes flashed crimson.

"Back off girl I'm going to Beacon."

"You re going on the street now get! Before- _THUD!_ Melanie went flying back. The teen punched her in the face as-

"You bitch!" Miltiades shouted instantly two shots rang out striking her on the head. She yelped her aura flashing as Jaune sighed. Taking a long snort of his cocaine as the blonde brawler launched literally launched herself at Miltiades. The sounds of them clashing filled the air as Jaune groaned.

"JAUNE! Get in there!" Junior yelled as Jaune sighed pulling out a short blade from the bottom of the bar. Jaune pulled out the blade he used to fight not cut up cocaine a short machete-like blade tipped in the strongest metal known to man gifted by Winter Schnee a long time ago as he sighed. Well winter would be pissed if I did not use you to kick some ass. I hope you don't fail me now. Jaune thought as he got off his seat shaking his arms as he cracked his knuckles.

"If I have to."

"Yo do! NOW _GET!"_

"OK!" Jaune said as he pushed back and ran to the chaos. People had left getting out as soon as the shooting began. Jaune ran as well...

"AHH!" Melanie yelped! Already back and-

"There she goes," Jaune said as she was out of the fight as soon as it began. Mel went flying over him as Miltiades was punched up into the ceiling! The girls were good and all but they were good against criminals.

Against a real huntress or one in training like this one? Well, there was a reason why Jaune here in the first place.

"Goddammit! Hey! Over here!" Jaune shouted as he raised his gun, he fired a short burst at the huntress. A dozen bullets fired in short bursts fired. A trio of bullets slammed into her head her aura deflected them as the other nine hit her right in her excessive chest.

Jaune pushed the attack as the woman fell back. She was drunk off her ass not thinking straight and that meant that he had a small advantage.

Of all the times not to keep up my training. Jaune thought as he slammed into the woman. Burying his blade into her chest as he pushed her to the side.

She yelped crying out in pain as he stabbed her in her chest. Jaune pushed his lade deep into her body. Her brown blazer taking the hit as she cried out. Her aura flared as Jaune leveled his gun right at her head.

He pulled the trigger just as the blonde landed a punch in his guts. There was a loud bang! As Jaune felt the air leave his lungs. He was flung back like he had been hit by a battering ram. Jaune cried out in pain as he flew back. Jaune skipped on the empty dance floor like a pebble on a lake.

He squeezed off some shots with Stinger as he flew. Some maybe two at most hitting her in her shoulder one digger into her flesh the other bouncing off. She cried out in pain as Jaune dug his blade into the floor. Stopping his acceleration and almost taking off his arm as he groaned.

"Ow! That fucking hurt."

"Kid?! You ok?" Junior asked poking out from behind the counter as Jaune nodded.

"I'm fine Junior just got punched." Jaune said as he felt his aura flicker under the attack.

She hits hard. I can't just take those hits. Jaune thought as he kicked up. He knew he had to keep up the attack, her aura was flickering as she was losing it faster than him.

"Ok let's put you down," Jaune said reloading Stinger as she growled.

"You_ ass!_ That hurt!" She shouted punching off, she flew like a rocket to Jaune a strong angry burning rocket, he ducked sliding under her haymaker that would have taken his head off. He slid under her legs slashing out at her Achilles, taking another chunk out of her aura as he put a burst of shots right into her flank.

Jaune smirked as she gripped her ass with one hand letting out a yelp of pain as he slid to a stop and swung right for her massive blonde mane of hair. Only succeeding in cutting off a decent chunk lopping off a quarter of her hair in the process.

_Shit! I missed!_ Jaune hissed internally as he readied another attack.

"MY _HAIR!?"_ The woman screamed her next hit slammed into his as hard as a semi. Jaune screamed as she took him in his gut. Jaune's aura flashed even with as much as his it was not infinite. Jaune grunted as the woman slammed into him. She punched at his neck he blocked with his sword, deflecting her attack as he shot at her chest, only for the gun to be battered down by her gauntlets. Firing wildly into the floor as she raised her free hand to his face.

She fired buckshot at him that he narrowly avoided, taking her into a dangerous close-quarters brawl. Both fighters dragging into a messy close-quarters exchange. Jaune narrowly ducking her punched and dodging the rapid spray of buckshot that would rip his head in two. The woman taking chunk damage to her aura. His blade cutting off slim pieces of it, making sure to continually damage her as he fired of burst from Stinger.

Trying to take her aura down to the point that he could take her out in one simple shot.

"You are going down!" She yelled her eyes glowing bleeding flames as she took another buckshot the bang form the weapon almost deafened Jaune as he stabbed in with his blade taking her aura down every fore as he hissed.

"Get the fuck out of my club!" He hissed pushing the gun under her chin and blasting her! She yelped as Jaune head-butted her back making her stumbled backward before-

Jaune saw twin flashes of blue and red came from her right and left.

"Just fall!" He said shooting her in the chest her aura did not hold and his bullets hit clean.

Her flesh was split apart as both bullets landed. She let out a gasp yelping in pain as she fell to her knees Jaune aimed his gun right as Mel and mill appeared. Mil stabbing her in the back of her leg, hitting and penetrating her tendon. Mel stabbing her arm as they pinned her down.

_"Finally!"_

"Take that, you bitch!" Both hissed as Jaune raised his gun at her.

"Now is the time I shoot," Jaune said as-

_"Mom!_ Help!" The woman screamed Jaune paused as Mel and Mil also froze.

"Did you just say?"

"Did you just call for your_ mommy?"_ Mil asked as Jaune sighed.

"Your mom is not coming-

There was a sound like running water Jaune balked as a swirling red portal opened a woman stepped out!? Her eyes flashed like blood and her hair was like the younger woman but black as night in as she hissed.

"Yang!?"

"Mom!"

"Get away from my daughter!"

" You daughter attacked our club." Jaune hissed she spun turning to him. Her eyes flashed with recognition as she paused.

"You are _Jaune Arc..."_

"Great. You know who I am. What do you want?"

"You... why is my daughter bleeding?" She hissed Jaune smelled the faint antic scent of ozone as the woman's eyes flashed white, a gust of wind came-

_Wind? Indoors?_ Jaune thought before he shook his head.

"I was busy just minding my business, she comes in gets drunk makes a ruckus and when my colleague asks her to leave she fucking attacks them!"

"I... Yang is that true?" She hissed as Yang? Looked away not able to meet her mother's eyes as she groaned.

"You are fucking unbelievable." The woman hissed before taking a deep breath.

"I am sorry."

"Thank's a lot," Miltiades growled as Mel winced.

"Your daughter attacked me."

"I know and we will pay for _all_ hospital fees."

"And our fucking club?" Mel asked as the woman winced.

"We will pay for_ all_ damages. Please. Just let us leave in peace and you have my word that we will pay for everything that my fool of a daughter has caused."

"I'm not a fool ah!" Yang hissed spitting up blood, the bullets in her chest dug deep into her body. Even if it was only two she was still barely conscious. Her eyes no longer a burning crimson but a light fading lilac rolled in her skull as Jaune sighed.

"Fine. Your name? I need to know who to bill besides tall angry woman with red eyes and black hair."

"Raven. Raven Branwen." She said as Jaune paused.

_That name sounds familiar, how do I know her?_

"Ok... Raven then take your daughter get her some medicine and please tell her not to pick fights that she can't win. It makes it harder for everyone in the future."

"I will now get up Yang and say sorry!" Raven growled Mil and Mel looked to Jaune as he nodded.

"It's ok."

"If you say so."

"Fine."

"Owww." Yang groaned as they held her up, they let her go as Yang was pulled by her mother. She gripped her daughter's shoulder making her yelp in pain as she hauled her over.

"Yang, say you are sorry now," Raven growled Yang whimpered in pain but nodded.

"Ouch! That hurts! Fuck... I'm sorry Jaune? I knew you were him, been a while huh?" Jaune paused blinking once as he looked her up and down. Jaune almost thought he remembered her but he had no idea.

_I'd remember the blonde knockout with a hair-trigger temper, threatening to beat my ass._ Jaune thought Yang raised her hand he reluctantly very reluctantly rose to shake it.

"Fine. It's fine just don't shoot up my club again? I kind of life here."

_Bang!_ There was a bang Yang's gauntlets fired off. Jaune saw the shot go wide the flash of yellow-painted the air as a shocked look appeared on Yang's face as her gauntlet misfired.

The blast went wide soaring far past him. Jaune didn't have time to move the shotgun blast sailed past him careening right into the bar where a small brown package was sitting peacefully. Minding its own business as-

_"NO!_" Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes wide in panic. His body twisted and contorted but was forward less to do anything to stop the blast as Yang's buckshot crashed into his Cocaine and turned it into a massive ball of flames.

No one spoke no one moved no one did so much as blink.

"You... you can't be serious, you gotta be kidding me," Jaune said his eyes watering the tattered flaming ruins of the once holy powder falling down in long balls of flame as Jaune whimpered.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"What were you aiming at!?" Raven shouted as Melanie sighed.

"Jaune it's gonna be ok."

"Look it's just-

"NOT MY _COCAINE!"_ Jaune screamed as his world fell apart before him.

* * *

"Why? Why me? Why does the world hate _me_?" Jaune asked as he slammed his head down into a table. Jaune's life had gone from bad to worse in the span of a heartbeat. He looked down at the broken remains of his bag that the woman no the devil Yang had so callously and carelessly destroyed.

_Why do bad things happen to good people?_ Jaune thought as he let out hard tears at the loss of his precious white powder.

Yang had left and while Raven had paid for the damages that very night apparently. Being a huntress seemed to pay well. Or well enough to fix thousands upon thousands of lien and cover medical fees in one night at least.

Jaune sighed as he looked down he was in another club, in another part of town called the Last Edge. Jaune sighed as he saw a shadow fell over him.

"Thank god. Can I get another refill?" Jaune asked as much as he liked to drink he really needed a hit. Or well he did not need a hit of cocaine he just really wanted one. With a semblance like his most drugs tended to do fuck all to his body and-

"Well, now you look like a sight for sore eyes." A strong masculine voice said as Jaune didn't even bother to look around. He knew it was not the waitress and he honestly didn't care.

Jaune's headache at losing his supply was only made worse as he learned that for some ungodly reason the police's anti-drug policy and skyrocketed. Leading to the arrest and capture of almost all of Jaune's dealers! Leaving him without a fix and very, very twitchy.

"You are_ Jaune Arc_ right?" The voice asked as Jaune groaned slowly turning around to see the man behind him.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Jaune asked the tall man dressed in a sharp white tuxedo suit, with fiery red hair, pure white bowler hat and a long cane.

"More than you can know. Name's Roman Torchwick." The man said sitting down offering Jaune a hand as he paused. Jaune didn't know who the hell Roman was, he clearly was not from Vale. Jaune knew almost everyone from Vale and he was not a criminal; even if he was dressed to the nines, Jaune knew all the criminals in Vale and Roman was either brand new to the scene and looking for an in or he was something else.

Jaune took the handshaking it as he stared at the well-dressed man looking him up and down.

"Ok... Roman who the hell are you and what the hell do you want from me?" Jaune asked Roman smirked as he sat down in front of Jaune and gave him an even smile.

"Oh, I think we both know what I want from you Jaune."

"Oh? Do tell." Jaune said his hand reached for Stinger-

"Please, I don't want to fight you, I'm here to help!"

"Ok... you want to help me? How the hell do you want to help me?"

"Simple. I know that you are a bit... famished right now. You are looking for your fix?"

"Do you have some?! If you have any cocaine I'll pay. Double lien right now!" Jaune hissed his voice all business. Jaune glared at Roman as he let out a low chuckle.

"Oh, Jaune I have more than you could ever ask for."

"How much do you want? I'll pay double the next guy."

"Oh Jaune I don't want your money, what kind of man do you take me for?"

Jaune felt his blood freeze, his eyes narrowed when a man turned down money it generally meant that this was going to be a personal favor.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jaune spat as Roman grinned. He reached into his pocket as Jaune gripped Stinger pointing it at him under the table.

"Jaune please you don't want to point that at me."

"And why not? Who the hell are you Roman? I don't know you and I don't like you. So tell me who you are or-

Roman pulled out a small black square from his pocket Jaune knew what it was before he opened it. A flashing silver badge popped out as Jaune froze.

"Roman Torchwick. Vale Undercover police." Roman said smiling. Jaune was up in a second.

"You are a _cop_!?"

"One of the best."

"What the hell do you want from me!?"

"To give you a lifetime supply of cocaine."

"You have my undivided attention." Jaune sat right back down as Roman smirked.

"Easy are we? Ok, I'll be blunt. Opal. What do you know about her?" Roman asked lighting a cigar he fished out of his side as Jaune shrugged.

"She really wants me in Beacon seems like a typical headmistress."

"What if I told you that we, and by we I mean the city of Vale and the council have serious evidence against her?" Roman asked taking a deep puff of his cigar as Jaune frowned.

"Evidence? What kind?" Jaune asked as Roman smirked.

"Well let's just say we have evidence of corruption shady dealings, disappearing huntresses that are _not_ accounted for and possibly her even _killing_ her own students for her own gain, and if we can prove it enough to put her in jail for the rest of her life."

"And why would I help you?"

_"Besides_ the cocaine? We have been surveying Juniors for well over two years."

"That much all for me? I'm blushing."

"Don't be smart. We have enough evidence on you and the twins. We have both of them on multiple felony charges for illegal weapons possession, narcotic possessions, contraband, and enough hard evidence to put both of them in jail for the next few decades." Roman said with a self assured smile that Jaune meant he knew what he was doing.

"I... what do you need me to do."

"Oh, that is simple. I just need a man on the inside." Roman said as Jaune felt his heart drop.

"No..."

"Yes, as far as I know, Opal's offer for you to be a hunter still stands. And she is just _looking_ to add you to her roster. Hell I bet you could get in her inner circle and make us all _privy_ to the juicy information she has."

"Fuck that! I won't just die for some frontiersman without common sense!"

"Oh I get you but either you do this and be my inside man or your two squeezes, boss and you go away for a long time."

"When do I start?" Jaune asked as he felt his life get _complicated_ for the second time...

* * *

**AN: Ok! The chapter is done! Branwen is next! And Untill then I hope that you know cocaine is a serious drug and should be taken seriously! Unless you are Jaune then coke up because life is short!**


	2. Flo Rider

**AN: OK! Here we go! Do a line is done! The next chapter has the effects of Cocaine shown to others as you see just why you do not _want_ to do mass amounts of cocaine! Also! Jaune is scared of two things and we get to see them and more...**

* * *

_"~It's going down for real!~"_ Jaune took a deep breath as he gently reverently sprinkled his holy white powder on the smooth round chocolate surface that was before him. Jaune slowly pulled out and laid one long line of pure white Atlesian cocaine as he licked his lips wildly.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" The owner of the two _perfect_ chocolatey ass cheeks that Jaune was currently lining up to do his line off of asked him. A head spun as twin olive, black eyes stared back at him with a worried concern and confusion as Jaune grinned wickedly.

"It's fine _babe_. Come on Ciel you know I would never let anything bad happen to you, right?" Jaune asked the love of his short and hopefully _not_ long life Ciel Solei shook her head. The once uptight Atlas soldier was now buck naked laying in Jaune's lap, her twin perfectly round brown ass cheeks on display allowing Jaune to set up two perfect lines of Atlas snow on them.

The loud oppressing sound of rap filled the air as Jaune grinned. It was not every day a milk cholate beauty like Ciel got buck naked and stripped for you just so you could do twin likes of coke off her perfect _milk drop_.

"Oh, I know that this is going to be amazing."

"Please. Just get this over with. It's embarrassing enough being naked in front of you." Ciel blushed she was oddly cute even when she was ass made about to have her ass used a makeshift table for illegal drugs that is.

"Don't worry babe I'll make sure you never forget this!" Jaune said, plowing his face right into her chocolate cheeks! Jaune inhaled sharply taking a long of coke right up his nose as he gasped!

_Friend Ciel is now in discomfort!_ Penny thought as she looked at the two best friends of her life. Jaune Arc and Ciel Solei. Her best friend and her boyfriend who was also Penny's best male friend, so in a way, there were both her best friends took in the cocaine a very illegal substance but one that Penny was willing to allow to be done as she thought it looked cool.

Penny grinned as she saw Ciel yelp! Her eyes rolled up, going into the far back of her head as some of the cocaine slipped from Jaune's nostrils and ended up in her anus. _She has cocaine up her ass. That can not be comfortable._ Penny thought as she saw Ciel's bio readings fluctuated as she growled at Jaune her head flashing red with anger as her never-ending process the pain as her irate sphincter began to close down.

"Jaune!? What the fuck!? You got some cocaine up my ass!"

"Ah, shit! Sorry babe let me get it out!"

"Wait, what?! Where are you doing?! Ah! Jaune!? Stop that!" Ciel shouted as Penny saw her head exploded in pleasure as Jaune drove his tongue into liberating the cocaine from ceils tight ass hole.

"Jaune! Stop that! Please!" Ciel said as Penny nodded.

_Ciel likes thing in her ass. I see!_ She thought as she memorized the event...

* * *

"What the hell? What happened to me?" Jaune groaned as he looked up he was in a crater of some kind? Jaune looked around as-

_"Ohmygodess!ThankOumyouarealiveIthoughtIlostyou!"_ A sharp voice said as Jaune looked up. Twin pools of silver looked down at him as he paused.

_What the hell? Where did she come from? What am I doing here? And why the fuck is a bad cosplayer looked down at me? Nice tits._ Jaune thought as he looked at the small girl, she had to be sixteen? Seventeen? Something like that-

_Not legal, so I don't care._ Jaune thought as he groaned. He looked around he was in a crater... that was never a good sign.

_Ok, Jaune think. You are in a crater... how did you get in the crater? Did you shoot someone? No to few cops. Did you get shot? _ Jaune did a quick check of his outfit. No leaking blood meant that he was not shot and that was always a good thing.

_Ok. So I'm not shot. I did not shoot someone, so how and why am I in a crater? Talking to a bad type of jailbait? _Jaune thought as-

"Are you ok!? Please! Jaune!" The girl shouted as Jaune wanted to die.

_Oh shit. She knows my name. What did you do drunk me?! Oh, dear God, don't tell me that you did her!? Come on, man! What happened to not putting your dick in things that might call you bro!?_

"Jaune! Jaune! Are you ok!?" The jailbait asked as Jaune growled internally.

_Jaune! Jaune! is that what she was screaming last not! Come on, man! We talked about this! If she's not eighteen, she's not on the menu! Fifteen gets you thirty! Come on!_

"Ok. Look. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. Now if you could just never say anything about this again. Especially to two girls with blake hair and green eyes called Melanie and Miltiades Malachite I would be very grateful. One has a silver dress and the voice of an angel. the other blood red and sounds like she will shoot you. They are both deadly when pissed, and they are _always_ pissed, so never talk to them again? Or at all? Please, and thank you?" Jaune asked as Jailbait blinked owlishly cocking her head as tears?

_OH, come on! Don't tell me I was her first time! Goddammit! Now she's going to get attached!?_

"Jaune! You are awake! I thought I killed you!?"

_What? She tried to kill me? Oh, fuck! Don't tell me you fucked her when she was trying to kill us! Come on me! I expected better from us! I mean... Ok, I did not expect better from us but come on!_ Jaune thought berating himself as he stood up hopeful to the Jailbait to not call the cops or worse her _mother_ on him and-

"AH!" Jaune winced as there was a pinching pain in his chest. He looked down to where a massive needle was poking out of his chest right where his heart was as he paused. Jaune blinked owlishly at the needle before narrowing his eyes.

"Hey... that's mine."

"Ah! You can remember! Oh, thank the goddess I thought I killed you!" Jailbait said again as Jaune turned to face her. Obviously, the situation was much more complicated than he thought! He needed to find out just how far this rabbit hole went and pray to the gods he _never_ found out how deep her rabbit holes where.

_Probably five inches but hey that's just the average length of- not the time or place Jaune._

"You-

"Ruby! Ruby Rose!" Jailbait or Ruby? Said as Jaune nodded.

"Ok. Ruby... why do I have my needle in my chest? And why am I in a crater?" Jaune asked as Ruby gulped.

"If it's complicated just take you time and annunciate-

"I eas talking to you! And you took a tit of cocaine overdoes, and I had to bring you back from the dead!"

_Ok. Maybe this was not so complicated after all... I overdosed? Really?_

"Wait... so I took too much or too little cocaine? Because that will determine if I have to take some pills before my heart literally _explodes. Again._ It hurts. Like really, really bad so if you can help me not have that happen that would be great yeah?"

"AH! Your heart is going to explode?!"

"I don't know, but I _need_ you to tell me did I take to little or too much cocaine before I died?"

"I don't know!"

"Did the amount I take a look like a lot or a little? Come on Ruby my life is at stake here! Think, woman, think!" Jaune yelled as Ruby eeped! The adorable girl gasping and failing as she began to stutter.

"I! Well! I don't know! You did a few lines on, you said! That you said-

"What did I say, woman!?"

"You said the F word! You said F it and took three more lines on your sword!"

"Did I use the big one or the little one to snort off of?"

"You used the little one!"

"Oh, thank god. Winter would kill me if I did the little one." Jaune said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok. So I took too much cocaine that is good. I'm not going to die! Again! But! How the hell did I get in this crater?"

"You feel."

_Also simple._

"Ok... but why is there a crater here in the first place?"

"Because I exploded," Ruby said blushing as Jaune nodded.

_Ok. Less simple but I feel like its progress! _

"Alright... and why did you explode?"

"Because I sneezed."

"Is... is that your semblance? Explosive mucus?"

"What?! NO! I sneezed around fire dust!"

"Who the hell spills fire dust!?"

"I... me?" Ruby asked as Jaune groaned.

"Just... just get me up, Ruby. I just had the weirdest fucking dream." Jaune said as Ruby blushed.

_A boy! Not just any boy! Jaune! The first male with aura unlocked, and I'm going ot be in his class!? AHHH! If! IF I have his kids, our kids will have their aura unlocked! All of them! We can be the first hunting family-_

"Meh!" Jaune shouted as Ruby paused.

"What?"

"MEH! I can see that look! I know what you are thinking!"

"What!?"

"You! You are thinking with your ovaries, aren't you!?" Jaune hissed as Ruby blushed. Her face turning the same color as her hair as he gagged.

"Huh!? What are you talking about!?"

_My, what?! Why would I be thinking about that!?_

"Oh, don't you like to me, _woman!_ I saw that look in your eyes! You were thinking about us having children again, weren't you!?"

"That was the first time I ever thought about it!"

"Hah! I knew it! You were thinking with your ovaries! Traitor!" Jaune shouted he knew how the female species worked. He knew every last inch of their mind. He knew the ins and out of the sneaky ovary fueled baby factories that they called a womb and he was not going to fall prey to seduction! Oh, not today! Not like this!

_You thought you had a chance! _

"I don't know what that means!"

"Sure, you don't! Let me tell you Jail Bait! I know a thing or two!"

"Jailbait? What's Jailbait?"

"Who. Who is Jailbait, Jailbait."

"Who is Jailbait!?"

"You! You are Jailbait!" Jaune hissed as Ruby looked at her body flailing wildly.

_What?! Jailbait!? What is he talking about!?_ The small woman thought as Jaune glared daggers at Ruby, the boy growling as-

"You still have a needle in you!"

"What? Oh, shit forgot about that." Jaune said, ignoring the reaper further as he sighed.

"Well, now that we have that done and over with... where the hell am I?"

"You... you are in Beacon academy for huntresses? And a hunter! Now that you are here."

"Beacon... Beacon... Beacon... what the fuck!? Why am I here of all places! Oh, goddess! Ruby! You gotta help me! I've been kidnapped!"

"What!? You got kidnapped?!"

"Yes! There is no way I would be here! Hunting is for suckers and chumps with more ideals than brains in their heads! You gotta get me out of here Ruby!"

"I! Don't know what to do!" The young reaper shouted as Jaune glared.

"Look Ruby I've been had! You gotta help me, ok!"

"What? Why do you think you were had? What happened to you!?"

"I don't know, but I know I would never be in here willingly! Also, I just had a weird dream..." The boy said, scratching his chin using some kind of fletchet knife he pulled from somewhere.

"A dream?"

"Yeah, I was dating someone."

"Is that strange?"

"Ruby. I have two fears, Ruby. Commitment and _stairs._ Trust me, there is no way I would date _anyone_ long term. Unless you are talking about sweet lady cocaine who I am in a long term relationship that is only _slightly_ abusive!"

* * *

"So as you can see Jaune let me be the _first_ to say I am overjoyed that you have reconsidered and decided that you will be joining Beacon," Opal said smiling as Jaune narrowed his eyes to her.

_Not like I have a choice. Roma's holding a gun to my head after all._ Jaune thought as he smiled.

"Well, you know what they say! Life very rarely calls upon you at a moment of your choosing! And those with great power! Have the _responsibility_ to use that power to help others!" Jaune said wincing in pain as he wanted to stab someone in the neck repeatedly until they stopped moving.

"I must ask Jaune what was it that really made you _want_ to come to my school? Did you have an epiphany? Or did you finally decided to do something with your life?" The older woman with grey eyes said smiling sweetly as Jauen winced in pain.

"Well, I just! Like I told you I wanted to make a difference! And this is the best way to get around to doing it!"

"So you just decided to stop being a waste of space and do something?" Glynda asked Jaune knew that the woman hated him from the second he walked in the room. Jaune winced as the beautiful knock out beauty of Beacon glared down at him. She looked at Jaune like he was some kind of stain on her massive black boots that needed to be scraped off.

"Glynda, please. There is no need for such talk! Mister Arc is a trailblazer! The first male hunter! He is going to spawn a _long_ line of future hunters and huntresses in the process." Opal said as for once Jaune and Glynda both shivered in shock. They let a wave of disgust go over them as they coughed once.

"Opal... he is only a child."

"And he will be surrounded by huntresses who are _all_ a bit stressed out and in need of some relief to their stress. Jaune I do say that you will be quite the popular candidate here in Beacon. If I must say so."

"You don't have to."

"Please. You really do not have to ma'am." Glynda said as she sighed. Opal rolled her grey eyes as she yawned.

"Well, now that this is out of the way Jaune you had your terms and conditions?" Opal asked as Jaune grinned.

"Yes, I did."

_There is no way that you will meet them, so just quit now while you are ahead._

"You will be happy to know that I have agreed to every last one of them."

Opal said smiling as Jaune almost gagged.

" You what?! You agreed to them!?"

"Yes, your demands were quite odd but fair. You will be allowed to _freely_ do cocaine when and where you want. You will have an almost unlimited supply provided you quite it yourself. And no teacher staff or _any other_ person will stop you from acquiring or using cocaine. You are also free to do with it as you please so long as you do not harm other students."

"I... thank you?"

"You are welcome Jaune and once more. _Welcome to Beacon."_

* * *

"BOOO! That sucked!" Yang shouted as Jaune sighed.

"Why are _you_ here?" Jaune asked already regretting not dying when Ruby had him in that half-remembered fever dream.

_Really me in a long term relationship. Who would have thought?_ Jaune wondered as Yang looked to him. The buxom brawler dressed in that _far_ too tight brown top that was going to break one day with her cleavage breaking it open once more drew Jaune's ire as he debated stabbing her in her neck.

"Jaune?! You actually came to Beacon!?"

"They offered me all the free cocaine that I could take, so why not? It can't be that bad if you wanted to come here, am I right? No really. Am I right? Cause I got no idea why the fuck people come to this hell hole." Jaune said as-

"Yang!"

"Ruby!? Already putting the moves on the man, huh? Respect sis." Yang said winking at Ruby as she blushed.

"What!? No! Yang don't talk like that! You are thinking with your ovaries!"

"Say what now?" Yang asked as Ruby nodded.

"Jaune's scared of ovaries so don't think with them!"

"You... what?" Yang asked, looking at Jaune as he shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Ruby Jaune is not scared of OVaries."

"Stop saying that word!"

"Ruby it's just ovaries!"

_"Stop it, Yang, you're scaring him!"_ Ruby said as Jaune groaned.

"Ok. Look. Jailbait. You got to chill with the ovary talk ok?"

"Wait, hold the fuck up. Jailbait? Are you talking to Ruby?" Yang asked a small hit of crimson flashing in her eyes.

"NO shit I am, and unless you want a _repeat_ of what happened in the club, I'd suggest you change your toon. I still have not forgiven you for my cocaine woman!" Jaune hissed Yang blushed as she looked away.

"What happened in the club Yang?"

"Nothing! That's what, right Jaune? Nothing happened to me!"

"Other than I beat your ass and your mommy had to come bail you out." The look Yang sent Jaune was downright murderous as-

"AH! Is that the night Auntie Raven dragged you back in the house after the hospital?!"

"Ruby! It's not like that!"

"She was _so_ mad at you! She even spanked you!"

"You got a _spanking?_ Really? What are you seven?" Jaune asked as Yang blushed looking down as she gulped.

"I did not get spanked, ok!"

"She got put over her knee and hit with her sword! It sounded _really_ painful."

"Ruby! If you don't shut up, I'm going to put you over my knee ok!?"

"What!? Jaune! Help me!"

"Yang. She's underage. Come on. I know she's Jailbait but at least try to get someone not related to you."

"What?! Not like that you asshole! I don't want to spank my sister because it feels good!"

"Well, at least you are just hot-headed not incest headed."

"You! You really are a shit, you know?"

"Well, we can't all have tits to get us through the day. Some of us need a bit of personality to get us by."

"You are really asking for an ass-kicking you know that?"

"Anytime anywhere. But if I win, I want to do cocaine in off your tits." Jaune had never seen a woman go from cocky to furious to _terrified_.

"What?!"

"You heard me, woman! Don't talk shit unless you are ready to use them tits! Now coke of back off!"

* * *

_"Jaune."_

"Please. If I stole shot stabbed or robbed from you in the past, I already forgot, and I apologize for it. That being said I will _not_ be paying you back even a Lien and if you want to fight me over ti lets fucking do this." Jaune said glaring at the amber eyes cat faunus that looked at him like he had just said he wanted to put the faunus in chains and parade them down the main street.

"I don't think you robbed, stole, shot, or stabbed me." The faunus said in a calm and collected voice as Jaune nodded.

"Good. Because even if I did."

"You would not pay me back?"

"_Exactly._ Now, who the hell are you?"

"Blake Belladonna." The faunus with long creamy legs said-

"Jaune Arc but you already know that don't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Any reason why? Please for the love of god tell me that you are not a fangirl of me. I really don't want to be a dad yet."

"I'm not and did you say, god? Do you believe in the Three rather that the goddess?"

"I... are we going to get into a talk about religion ten seconds into our meeting?"

"That... that does sound like a poor idea. I know you because you are famous. Everyone knows of the only man with aura and his... ability to make more."

"It is so glad to be known, you know?" Jaune asked as he couched.

"Blake. Not to be mean but did anyone ever tell you your legs are perfect to do cocaine off of?" Blake looked like Jaune had stabbed himself.

"What did you just say?"

_He smells like drugs, blood, and sex-_

"I said-

"Jaune... why do you have a needle in your chest?" Blake asked, finally noticing the large needle that was poking out of Jaune's chest where his heart was.

"Hah... I forgot about that. Did I fucking die again?"

"You died today?" Blake asked, raising one eye as she gave him a worried look.

"Yeah, I died a few seconds after I met Ruby. Short girl thinks with her ovaries. You can call her Jailbait."

"What?" Blake asked her eyes widened as saucers her cat ears trapped behind a purple bow as Jaune grunted leaning against the all dressed in a onesie of all things with a massive bunny rabbit on it with the words-

_Jaune&Ciel forever! Best friends and lovers! Love! Penny!_ On it as Jaune laid back on the wall and groaned.

"So tell me, Blake. Why the hell do you hate yourself so much that you pick the job with the life expectancy that barely gets out of the early thirties?"

"I... I have my own reasons. And you? I'm guessing you are here for the fame?"

"What!? Hell no! I'm here because someone put a fucking gun to my head."

"Someone forced you?"

"I... I probably should not have said that fuck! I'm going to do some coke you want a hit?" Jaune asked taking out a small brown bag from his back as-

"YOU!"

"AH! Yang, it's the mean girl from before!"

"Good ole Jailbait. I never knew she swung that way." Jaune said as Blake thought that Jaune was fucking bat shit. _This human is mad. The cocaine has driven him mad._ Blake thought as Jaune offered her some of the powder as she froze.

"I'm good."

"I feel it, you want some tuna?" Jaune asked wondering if the stereotype was true about a cat faunus and fish.

"Did you say tuna?"

_Hook, line, and sinker._

* * *

"AHHH! Now that is the stuff!" Jaune said as he took a long hit of pure powder Jaune had slept well enough. Blake and him were good to talk. She was a knock out beauty like every fucking other huntress in all of existence.

_I swear it's the aura. No one has natural D cups and no back trouble_.

"And I am Nora!" A loud voice said as Jaune spun Stinger flashed up as he pressed it into the neck of a pale woman with fiery hair.

"And I am Jaune! Now, what are you sneaking on me and my food?! I really wanted to eat in peace!" Jaune hissed as-

"AH! You are the male! The guy with aura right?!" The woman asked, seeing no threat to an SMG pushed up under her neck. Jaune felt hsi elbow starting to sink into her more than ample cleavage as the bubbly ginger smiled so wide Jaune thought he would die from a sudden diabetes heart attack.

"Yes? And you-

"Oh my gosh! You are so cute! You have a needle in you here! Let me!" Nora said, reaching out and yanking the needle right out of Jaune's heart!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaune screamed as he felt a terrible stinging sensation in his chest as Nora ripped out the needle. His gun wavered as-

"Nora! What are you doing?!" A sharp feminine voice shouted as Jaune choked on his own spit. L Jaune felt a stinging pain gripped his heart as he gasped.

"Oh, fuck! This is _it!_ This is how I die!" Jaune gagged as-

"Calm down. I have you." A calm voice said as Jaune looked up, a pair of magenta eyes looked down at him as another woman gripped him.

"Rin! See what I did!? I made a new friend!" Nora shouted as Jaune gagged.

"Holy fuck I really am going to die here."

"No, you are _not_ going to die. Not on my watch. Now calm down, hold still as I check you out." Rin? Said the woman with a modest chest.

_Holy fuck is that a c cup!? I didn't think they let in girls with less than double D's!_ Jaune thought Rin pressed into his chest, feeling Jaune's chest as she sighed.

Jaune felt his aura shift as Rin pushed her aura into his Jaune felt an odd level of serenity come over him as Rin smiled. Holding onto him as his chest settled.

"There your heart was in a bit of a shock but your aura took care of it."

"I... thank you."

"Ah! Rin! You hurt his feelings! Jaune you are crying did Rin hurt you!?"

"No... I think she saved my life."

"What!? Rin! Now he owes you his life! You can ask him to do _anything_ for you, and he is honor-bound to do it! You can even get kids!"

"Nora... I would not say he owes me anything when it was _you_ who put him in this position in the first place." Rin said shooting Nora warning glare as the pale kissed woman with _realistically_ sized breasts that were not some random kid on the dust nets wet dream smiled down to Jaune. Her long flowing black hair carried a faint scent of flowers to it.

_She's actually beautiful. In the I look like a normal human and not a supermodel that never ate a day in her life way._

"I apologize for her Nora, may you join us for breakfast?" Rin asked as Jaune sighed.

"Well assuming you just did save my life and were not just looking to cop a feel of which I _would_ be flattered sure," Jaune said as Rin flushed the girl yanking her hands off him blushing and stuttering.

"I was not! That was not my intention! I am sorry!"

"Don't be! If I had a lien for every time, a beautiful woman felt me up? I could afford all the ammo on the planet. And have some to spare."

* * *

"I think that we would make a _grand_ team!" A voice shouted as Jaune paused. He had left Nora and Rin the energetic and _friendly_ woman behind as he made his way still half jolted on Cocaine to think right as he groaned. Making his way into the locker room. Jaune saw them as he paused.

_Why in the flying fuck do you look like someone that I know?_ Jaune thought as he looked at the silver-haired beauty that had a _perfect_ face. Unmarred by blemishes or a scar. Jaune paused, staring at her as she turned to him. She turned to face him stopping her talk with a tall redhead with green eyes and red hair as-

"Jaune?!"

_Oh shit, she knows my name._

"Um? Yes? I don't know what I did to you, but whatever I did, I'm sorry! I won't pay you back though so... yeah."

"Jaune you are alive!?" The girl shouted as Jaune paused.

"The last time I checked, I was alive." Jaune paused, pushing a hand, to his heart.

"Yup. Definitely still beating. Unforutanley now who are you?"

"Who am I?! Jaune! IT's me! Weiss! You know my sister!" Jaune paused his brain stretched, trying to find information as he narrowed his eyes.

_Come on, cocaine! Do your thing! I know her! She knows me! I... I really need to lay off the cocaine which the hell is she? And please tell me I did not have sex with her. If I forgot that I would really shoot myself._

"Jaune!? We thought you died!"

"I... what?" Jaune said, narrowing his eyes. Most of the time, when a woman said she thought he died, it was usually something important and something that was almost unilaterally _his_ fault.

"Ok. What did I do?"

"You!? You vanished! One day you were with Ciel! Then you were gone!" Weiss shouted as Jaue paused...

"Who is Ciel?" Jaune asked not knowing who the hell Weiss was talking about or really what was going on. He was still seeing purple as his vision swam with clouds broke and appeared in bright plumes of rainbow dust as the dust laced cocaine played _havoc_ with his brain and eyes.

"Jaune! It's me! Weiss! Your friend!?"

"I.. ok..."

"Weiss?"

"Ah! You beautiful stranger! Who the hell are you and can you get her off me?"

"Jaune!? You know her! That is Pyrrha Nikos!"

"The _fuck_ is that?"

"Hello! I am Pyrrha!" Pyrrha? Said as Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"You... ok I'll bite who the hell are you?"

"I am a tournament fighter and student of Beacon."

"Good for you. Now if you two don't mind, I can get in two lines before-

_All students report to the launch platforms._"

"You heard Glynda! Now please excuse me-

"Jaune! We need to call Ciel! Or Winter! Or Penny!"

"Weiss. I Love you. I _really_ do. And by love, I mean I have no idea who the fuck you are and just want you to let go of my arm. So Please?" Jaune said turning away as Weiss's hair turned fiery red and Pyrrha? Was that her name had her eyes exploded with long purple flowers as Jaune paused.

_Ok. When I get back to my dorm. One line less Cocaine. This is fucking out there._

* * *

"You will all work out your landing ability on the fly good luck," Opal said as-

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

_You know if I was not high as balls right now I would really think people were being launched into a forest right now. I'm glad that's not happening that would suck and be a total violation of every code of ethics I can think of._

_"AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"_ Jaune screamed as it turned out even _if_ he was high as balls he was being launched!

_"FUCK YOU GRAVITY!"_

* * *

"Team RWBY! Lead by Ruby rose!" Opal said as she smiled.  
"Wait to Go Ruby!"  
"Me?!Leader?!"  
"Yay."  
"I _don't_ believe it."

"Team Juniper! Lead by Jaune Arc!"

"Who!? Me!? It wasn't' me! You don't have a warrant!" Jaune shouted still shaking covered in _goop_. Jaune was a sticking shaking mess glaring death at Opal as he _fought_ the urge to shoot her then and there, it was one thing to have to kill a Grimm it was another to be pinned to a tree saved by an Amazon of a partner only to get _eaten_ by a Nevermore cut your way out of the still-living monster's guts then stab shoot to death the Deathstalker only to be a team leader? Jaune was gonna shoot someone.

_Not only did I get fucking eaten! Now you want me to have responsibility!? FUCK OFF! _

"YAY! Jaune is our leader!"

"I am happy with this arrangement."

"I am proud of you Jaune!" Pyrrha said her eyes no flowers as Jaune paused.

"The fuck did I get on a team?" Jaune asked as he was carried off to hsi dorm, and the first day at Beacon ended...

* * *

**AN: Ok! It's done! Note! Do _not_ take what Jaune say's seriously! The last chapter he was _semi_ sober but now? Jaune is way too far gone! And as such there will be glaring errors in things he said, he is an unreliable narrator so unless you have a scene from another person view without Jaune nothing he says should be considered canon. Besides his love of cocaine...**


End file.
